Roommates
by facemygeneration
Summary: Short drabbles about the life of Amy and Eleven in an AU in which they are two simple, completely human people sharing a fairly small, two-story apartment building. Based off a tumblr post by the lovely goodbyemisspond. Check out her tumblr, if you're interested. :)
1. Locked Out

Roommates

by facemygeneration

Summary: Short drabbles about the life of Amy and Eleven in an AU in which they are two simple, completely human people sharing a fairly small, two-story apartment building.

_Author's Note: I felt weird having a normal civilian calling another normal civilian "The Doctor," so I just changed it to "Doctor," like a nickname. Hope that doesn't make anyone mad._

* * *

"_Amelia Pond. _Get down here this _instant_."

The knocking on the door was incessant and infuriatingly relentless on Amy's ears. She sat on their very comfortable, plush sofa which she had splurged on merely a week before with her new money from her modeling job. All she asked for was a tiny bit of rest on her _one_ day off from her _very _tiring career, to sit on her perfect new sofa and drink her tea. But, just like always, Doctor had to ruin that for her.

"AMY!"

"Oh, shut _up_!" she hollered down, her Scottish accent clumping the two words into what seemed like one.

Stretching back, she held her mug with two sweater-sleeve-covered hands and sipped carefully. She was not going to let him take this moment of respite away from her.

"Amy!"

"I'm _not_ coming down, Doctor."

As if in defiance of her stubborn nature, Doctor continued to pound on the door. It was a hollow, solid, echoing sound. Amy could practically hear the door rattling in its frame, and she hoped that Doctor didn't knock the cheap block of wood right out. They didn't have enough money to repair that right then. The landlord would go bonkers.

She didn't really notice it when the banging stopped. When she finally realized it, she soaked in the blissful silence. She hadn't picked up on her quickening breathing and heart rate until she heard it banging against her skull in the silence. Maybe that made her a little angrier than she had initially thought.

"…Amy."

The quiescent, pleading voice barely carried to where she sat up the narrow flight of newly carpeted stairs. At first, she thought she had imagined it. Doctor would never beg. He was far above that, and he never let her forget it. His job was important, and he _saved_ people. There was nothing that challenged Doctor. He wasn't scared of anything.

* * *

"_I'm the perfect roommate," he said proudly. "You'll see."_

"_Oh, will I?" Amy asked, tilting her head and jutting her hip defiantly. "And what makes you think I want to rent an apartment with _you_?"_

"_How could you say no?" he replied, just as fast, just as self-assured. He grinned at her annoyed expression and ripped the piece of paper out of the newspaper for the cheapest two-story apartment._

_Their chemistry was bubbling like baking soda and vinegar. It was a terrible choice, and they both knew it, but Doctor said it right. Neither of them could have said no, and it wasn't for lack of trying._

"_Two-story? Why two-story?"_

"_Well, if I'm going to be sharing it with the likes of you, I'm going to need a lot of space, aren't I, Amelia?"He wouldn't wipe that stupid toothy smile off his face; it was maddening. Who even was this guy?_

"_It's _Amy_," she corrected, eyes narrowing. _

"_Right. Let's go check out this apartment, Amelia. Geronimo!__"_

Geronimo? _she thought. _Who on God's green earth says geronimo?

_He grabbed her fleece-gloved hand and pulled her out of the café. They had people to see, places to go. She had no idea how exciting her life was about to become, all thanks to one chance meeting through a mutual friend._

* * *

"Oh my _god_, I'm coming down! Are you happy now?"

She flew down the stairs, hands against the walls for support. She couldn't even stand on the steps and extend both arms out—that's how narrow the flight was. She couldn't believe how much they had to pay for this tiny, cramped apartment. There wasn't even a quality view.

Jumping the last two steps, she skidded up to the door. Throwing it open with a whirl, she looked out for Doctor's smug face. Except it was nowhere to be seen.

But what there _was_, was pressure on her feet. Peering down, she saw Doctor staring back up at her, their shock mirrored in each others' faces.

Refusing to show any shock, as it was a sign of emotion, and therefore weakness in his eyes, Doctor sprang to his feet and dusted off his silly tweed jacket. Snapping his red suspenders back into place, he glanced up at Amy.

"Well, Amelia. It took you long enough."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and turned on her heel. The fiery red hair whipped Doctor in the face, and he sputtered and swatted it away.

"You're so _Scottish_," he muttered as he followed her into their apartment.

"Don't you dare sit on my couch!" Amy yelled, as she went into the kitchen to make some more tea. Doctor would be wanting some, and despite anything they said to each other, she always made them tea, and he always bought them biscuits.

Trudging up the stairs, Doctor practically dragged himself into the living room. Plopping down on "Amy's" couch and sinking into the soft, plushy cushions, he put his feet up on the coffee table.

Amy walked in with two mugs in hand. She saw Doctor on _her_ couch, with his feet up on their almost unscratched coffee table, and opened her mouth to shout. But then she looked more closely, and she saw how he scrubbed his face with his hands, and ran them through his hair, and exhaled slowly and deeply. So she closed her mouth and did breathed deeply herself.

Putting a smile on her face, she walked over to Doctor and handed him his favorite tea in his favorite mug, just the way he liked it. He handed back her favorite type of biscuit from the tin he kept on the coffee table, and her favorite book. Where he had gotten that, he had no idea. She had never bought or borrowed it. She was about to ask, but he smiled at her tiredly, and she let it go.

Sitting down heavily next to him, she contented herself to sip and much and read, and that is what they did for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun went down and it was dark, they both fell asleep, shoulders touching. Amy's head was on the Doctor's shoulder, and his head rested on top of hers.

They wouldn't talk about it the next day, but neither could truthfully say they didn't enjoy it.

* * *

More adventures of Amy and Doctor to come...


	2. Shower Time

Roommates

Part Two

by facemygeneration

* * *

"…Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug!"

Doctor spun around in the shower, clutching his shampoo bottle tightly in one hand as a makeshift microphone. He had gotten up very early that morning, and, knowing for a fact that he had a presentation that day at work, he had decided to take a shower. Now he was dragging it out for as long as possible because it turned out that work didn't start for another five hours. Having time to kill, he had been in the shower for almost an entire hour now.

"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep!"

He really did need some sleep. It had been a terrible night. For some reason he had been having trouble sleeping in his own bed these days. He didn't know why, but it seemed so hard and lumpy. Tossing and turning, he could barely even get comfortable for a second before he needed to itch his tummy, or his hair was tickling his nose, or _something_ was wrong. Even when he did finally drop into blissful unconsciousness, it was plagued by dreams he'd just as soon not have.

"I got a sick obsession; I'm seeing you in my dreams!"

Since a week or so ago, the couch had seemed much better. The luxurious cushions had a comforting smell. But it was Amy's, and she had made it painfully clear that he wasn't to sleep on it. She was so controlling, that one. Doctor tried to respect her space, he really did, but sometimes it was just so…squishy. He couldn't help it!

"I'm lookin' down every alley; I'm makin' those desperate calls!"

Putting down the shampoo, Doctor scrubbed his hair clean and rinsed it off, doing a little dance to his homemade music.

"I'm stayin' up all night, hopin', hittin' my head against the—"

"Doctor!" screamed a shrill voice from across the hall, where Amy slept.

Oh, Amy! He had completely forgotten it was about four in the morning, and had just burst out into song and dance. Apparently the sound of the shower hadn't covered it up. Maybe if he stopped now, she would fall back asleep and forget it happened. Crossing his fingers, he prayed to whatever would hear him that she didn't give him trouble for this later.

Doctor sighed, realizing that he would have to be especially nice to her today. That was going to be a bother; teasing that ginger was usually the highlight of his day! It never failed to make him giggle.

Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair and attempting to push it out of his face, Doctor turned off the shower. With a little dog-like shake to get some more water off his body, he grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. After a short pause to check he looked at least slightly presentable, he opened the door cautiously.

Steam exploded from the tiny bathroom; Doctor enjoyed his showers at the hottest temperature possible. Stepping away from the little cloud of water vapor that had followed him from the shower, his vision was clear again.

To his surprise, and terror, Amy Pond stood in front of him.

She was wearing what seemed like her usual night-time attire: a nightdress and some fuzzy slippers. But after closer examination, Doctor noticed how short her dress was in comparison to the ones he had seen before.

"Oh, good morning, Amelia!" chirped Doctor casually, trying to cover up the fact that he was extremely shocked by not only her appearance in the hallway, but also her new clothing choices.

She only narrowed her eyes in that judgmental way she had. "Ke$ha? Honestly, Doctor. Ke$ha?"

"I…uh…"

Seeing how flustered Doctor was, Amy smirked. It took a lot to get the man frazzled, but when she did, it was quite entertaining. She leaned back the slightest bit, as if taking in the view. He was better than standup comedy sometimes.

"Well, see, I didn't think you would be awake,"

Amy's smile only increased in size, so she turned a little bit. She loved making him feel like an idiot, sure, but there was a certain point where it just got mean. Mortifying him was not in her agenda, at least for today, so her small turn was an act of mercy.

"…and so, you know, it's perfectly acceptable to—"

Doctor cut off abruptly, for no good reason as far as Amy could tell. Confused, she turned back towards him, only to see him staring at the ground in shock. Following his eyes to the floor, she inhaled sharply.

His towel was no long around his waist.

He was making no move to get it; he simply stared at the heap of cotton material that sat on the ground. Amy didn't make any move either, but she was staring somewhere else.

By the time they realized what they were doing and turned their heads away abashedly, both of them were wide-eyed and their faces were bright red.

"Oh my god, Doctor. Pick it up!" Amy screeched, trying to pretend she hadn't just been staring at him with zero regard mere seconds before. She put her hands up to her face, blocking the view coyly.

"I—oh, yes, well, of course. Right."

Bending over, he snatched it up desperately, like it was the last lifeboat on a sinking ship. After giving him enough time to sufficiently secure it around his waist, Amy peered out shyly from behind her hands.

They met eyes for less than a second before they broke away. Both of them were too flushed and embarrassed to hold the gaze for any longer.

"I'll go start the tea," Amy said quickly, putting all the words into one breath. She turned quickly on her heel and practically scampered out of the room.

"Yes, good. I'll just go get dressed, then."

Nodding, he matched her pace to his own room.

As they reached their separate destination, both of them leaned against the wall. Their actions mirroring one another's', they closed their eyes and breathed deeply. They only allowed themselves a moment of silent contemplation before they both pushed the experience to the back of their minds, maybe to dwell on it later.

For now, though, they got to back to business. Each room mate had a long day ahead of them.


	3. Yoghurt

Roommates: Part 3

Yoghurt

by facemygeneration

* * *

"March 6th...When was March 6th?"  
"I dunno... A week ago maybe?"  
Doctor sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper as Amy cleared out their fridge. It was a monthly tradition to do so, since so much coagulated there over the four long weeks. Neither liked doing this, and so they switched off, but the other always had to be there. "For moral support," Doctor had said.  
Muttering something about how bad of shape the world was in, and how they really needed someone to go back one or two hundred years and fix everything that was screwed up, Doctor crumpled the paper into a little ball and cocked his arm for a throw to the rubbish bin.  
"Ready?" he asked with a childish grin.  
Amy narrowed her eyes. "Hey! I was going to read that!"  
"Nothing new. Humans are screwing themselves over, as per usual."  
Amy turned back to the fridge and frowned, seeing all the work she still had left to do. "Oh, wow. Great synopsis." She turned back to Doctor and crossed her arms. "You do know you're one of us, right?"  
"Whatever," he replied, deigning her with only a nonchalant shrug in response.  
As Doctor continued to wind up his arm for the big shot of crumpled up newspaper in the rubbish bin, Amy continued to rummage around their overflowing refrigerator. It didn't make any sense that they had this much food, she thought. Neither of them made much money, and they rarely ever went out for groceries. How did it pile up so quickly?  
Taking out a relatively innocent-looking container of yoghurt, Amy sniffed it. One can never be too safe during fridge-inspection. A few dainty sniffs later, she concluded that it was a very neutral smell, and took the next step of opening the lid. Just as she did so-  
"Oh my _God_!" Amy shrieked out the most high pitched, girly sound she could have possibly created. Although she knew it was a terrible idea even as she began, Amy threw the container to the ground and jumped backward in a mixture of shock and fear. Doctor didn't seem to notice, and continued to wind up. He was in the zone, as he liked to say.  
"_DOCTOR_!"  
Finally breaking away to look at the screaming girl in the corner of the room, Doctor put his best exasperated face on. "Dear god, Amelia! You can't just interrupt-" As he took in the scene, his expression changed to one of confusion. "Wait, what's going on?"  
Amy widened her eyes and looked down pointedly, as if refusing to speak out of fear.  
His eyes followed her to the ground, where the toppled yoghurt contained lay. The contents were green, yellow, red, orange, blue-pretty much all colors of the rainbow-and they were spilled across the kitchen floor.  
He dropped his wad of newspaper and stood up quickly, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on.  
"Oh my _god_! _Amelia_!"  
"I _know_!"  
Both of them stared at the ground for a few seconds, in complete shell-shock. Slowly, as if mirror images, their eyes rose to meet each others'.  
"What are we going to do?" Amy asked quietly. Neither of them wanted to deal with this.  
"NOT IT!" both of them shouted at exactly the same time, putting their fingers on their respective noses for good measure. They were so well matched that neither of them could tell who won or lost. That didn't stop them from arguing about it like they did, though.  
About three or four minutes into a very heated debate, Doctor stopped abruptly. Amy cocked her head quizzically.  
"I think I just saw something move..."  
"What?"  
"I mean, I'm not sure, but..."  
Amy's eyes were as big as two big moons, and Doctor suddenly felt this overwhelming need to protect her. It was _instinctive_, he told himself. It was _biology_, he reassured himself. It was how he was _programmed_, he lied to himself.  
Performing a series of creative leaps and jumps, Doctor found himself on the other side of the kitchen safely within three seconds. He had been concentrating very heavily on his feet, so he hadn't noticed quite where he had landed. When he looked up, he was a mere two inches away from Amy's face.  
"You're eyes are even bigger from here..." he murmured under his breath, not really noticing the fact that he was saying it.  
"What?" Amy said, looking very flustered and befuddled.  
Now Doctor's eyes were the ones widening. "Oh-nothing! Nothing," he chuckled uncomfortably.  
He thought the awkward silence would never end. It was stretching for what seemed like eons, and just when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore, Amy shrieked again. It was much more painful when you were an inch away from her face, he observed.  
Before he knew it, there were arms around his body, holding tight-too tight. They were constricting the flow of blood and oxygen to his brain, and it was not good. Except that they were warm, and they felt sort of nice. His arms were pinned straight to his sides, and he couldn't move much at all, but that being said, he didn't really make an effort too.  
A couple more minutes later, the arms slipped off slowly, almost reluctantly. Doctor turned to look at Amy, and her face was the very definition of sheepish.  
"I thought I saw something move..."  
"Well, aren't you glad that you had a brave hero to protect you?" The regular Doctor was back, cocky as ever.  
Amy matched his vanity stride by stride, her quirky Scottish grin returning. "You weren't the hero, Doctor, I was. You were just my sword."  
Doctor put a hand to his chest, right above his heart. "I'm wounded!" he exclaimed, dramatizing the situation greatly.  
They beamed at each other, suddenly very giddy that they survived such a traumatic experience. Doctor, looking back on it now, couldn't tell you what made him decide to do it, but he got down on one knee. Looking up at the fiery, spunky ginger standing over him, he smiled. This smile was a sweet one though. A loving one.  
"Amelia Pond," he said slowly, extending his hand to her. "I would happily be your sword any day of the week."  
She wasn't a beat behind him, despite the outlandishness of the situation they were facing. Then again, she had gotten used to outlandish since she had made the terrible decision to rent an apartment with Doctor.  
Putting her hand politely in his, she returned his smile. They stood that way for some time, not sure what to do with it, thousands of different scenarios running through their minds.  
Then, finally, Doctor made up his mind. Pulling himself up using her hand, he put her hands on either side of her head, and kissed her. It wasn't "passionate," per se, but it was full of emotion. It was chaste, but it was much more than a simple peck.  
Breaking away, a smile still on his face, Doctor brushed the hair out of Amy's face. Turning slowly, he walked to the other side of the kitchen, picked up his discarded wad of newspaper, and threw it into the rubbish bin in one perfect toss.  
He walked up the stairs to his room, and flopped onto his bed heavily.  
_I did it_, he thought to himself happily, _I finally did it._  
Downstairs, Amy put her hand to her lips, feeling the lingering warmth they held. She exhaled slowly, and set to cleaning up the mess. Any other day, she would have been completely fuming that Doctor had left her with this job, but for some reason she didn't mind much today.

* * *

_Author's Note: I literally CANNOT get these two together, I'm sorry to those who didn't like this chapter much. This one was mostly for my own fangirling needs. _


End file.
